Regulador sensor
Los reguladores sensores son una variante del dron Regulador Grineer que aparece en las misiones de Espionaje y Sabotaje sumergible. A diferencia de los reguladores normales, que simplemente flotan en su lugar, los reguladores sensores son móviles y se moverán para patrullar una ubicación en busca de enemigos. Mientras están desarmados, los reguladores sensores están equipados con cámaras que activarán una alarma al ver a un jugador o recibir daño, alertar a los Grineers cercano y activan las medidas de seguridad relevantes (como la secuencia de purga de la Bóveda de datos). Tácticas *Sus vigas de sensores no pasan a través de ventanas de paneles. *Puede ser posible pasar por debajo del haz del sensor sin activar la alarma. *El daño a los reguladores sensores de los compañeros no parece activar siempre la alarma. *Los reguladores sensores se revelan en el minimapa utilizando Sensor enemigo y Radar enemigo. *Los reguladores sensores no cuentan para objetivos en Exterminio. Tampoco activan ni eliminan los bonos de afinidad de ataque bono por afinalidad de ataque sigiloso, ya que se consideran un objeto ambiental en lugar de una unidad. **Sin embargo, se ven afectados por la bonificación de daño de sigilo cuerpo a cuerpo y los golpes críticos. *Los reguladores sensores no activarán la alarma si se destruyen con un solo golpe. Armas silenciosas de alto daño como Dread, Opticor o Paris Prime son ideales para tratarlos eficientemente; otras armas de alto daño (p. ej. Marelok Vaykor. Lex Prime también pueden usar Silencio y Suprimir para un efecto similar. **Tenga en cuenta que la alarma se disparará si el Regulador recibe daño pero no es destruido instantáneamente por ese estallido de daño singular, por lo que armas sostenidas como Gammacor y Gammacor Synoid deben evitarse a pesar de su alto daño producido. *Mientras juegas en un Escuadrón, se sugiere enfundar cualquier arma con Efecto de sindicato, ya que su explosión dañina puede cargarse con mecánicas de afinidad compartidas . Utilizando habilidades Sensor Regulators will not raise alarms if: *Affected by Nyx's Control mental, even when the player passes the sensor beams; *Stunned by Trinity's Fuente de vida; *Affected by Excalibur's Destello radial or Equinox's Nightform's Rest even if the sensor beams are passed. They will, however, keep moving as normal. *Affected by Nekros's Aterrorizar – if the player passes the beam the Regulator will even attempt to turn and move away from him; *The player is cloaked in any way, for example with Loki's Invisibilidad, Ash's Pantalla de humo, Ivara's Cloak Arrow and/or Merodear, Shade's Fantasma or Huras Kubrow's Acechar; **(the stun portion of Pantalla de humo will neither stagger nor alert Regulators); *Teleported somewhere using Loki's Intercambio or Nova's Agujero de gusano. It will then try to get back to its initial route as fast as possible; *It sees certain ability manifestations such as Chroma's Efigie, Loki's Señuelo, Saryn's Mudar, Nekros's Sombras de los muertos or even a Hydroid submerged in its Resaca; *It is damaged by certain abilities that deal damage over time such as Undertow, Sombras de los muertos or Efigie, even if they are not able to one-shot the Regulator with the first tick; *Rhino uses RhinoEmbestida to bypass the sensor beams *Limbo uses Desterrar on the Sensor Regulator to destroy it in one shot. Failing to destroy it will lead to the alarm triggering. *Limbo uses Estasis and walks past the sensors. *Frost uses Congelación to freeze the regulator, even if the freeze does not kill it. However, shooting it will still trigger alarms. Utilize the freeze to bypass it quickly. The alarms will be triggered however if: *A player in the Grieta from Paseo dimensional de Limbo o Desterrar passes the beam; *Limbo manually ends Estasis after walking past the sensors. *It is damaged and moved around by Banshee's Explosión sónica; **(A Silencio d Explosión sónica will damage and kick the Regulator around, but not always cause it to trigger the alarms); *Ash uses Teletransportación on a Regulator, even while under the effect of Pantalla de humo; *Hit but not one-shotted by the initial damage tick of Equinox's dayform's Mutilar; *Stunned and damaged by Trinity's Vampiro de energía; *Excalibur uses Corte fugaz to pass the beam; *Sucked into Vauban's Vórtice; or **His Bastilla will have no effect except applying its particles, neither keeping them in place, nor disabling the alarms. *Vauban places a bounce pad directly on the Regulator. Additional Ability interaction: *Banshee's Sonar will show Regulators on the minimap, but will not highlight any weakpoints. *Ember's Acelerante will increase any damage dealt to an affected Regulator. *Nova's Impregnación molecular y Valkyr's Grito de guerra will affect the Regulator's speed. *Desarme radial de Loki, Mesa's Galería de tiro, Mirage's Juego de manos y Mag's Tirón have no effect. *Equinox's dayform's Rage will speed it up. *Valkyr's Cuerda mortal will damage the Regulator but will not pull it in. Alarms will only be triggered if the ability deals a sufficiently high amount of damage per cast. *Ivara's Sleep Arrow will cause the Regulator to stand still, passing the beams, however, will still trigger the alarms. Notas *An Eximus variant was introduced in . These Sensor Regulators have 100% more armor and 200% more health, making them far more durable than standard versions. These units start spawning in Tier 2 (Level 15-25) Espionaje missions, and spawn more frequently in Tier 3 (Level 25+). Errores *When viewed within their Códice, the Sensor Regulator will oddly slowly fall backwards until eventually falling to the ground, however the thruster effects will still remain in place. *The Sensor Regulator can be scanned indefinitely, resulting in consuming a Escáner del códice even if the entry is competed. This also applies to the Helios's Investigador precept. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Espionaje, the mission type these units appear in. *Espectador Orokin, the Corrupted counterpart. en:Sensor Regulator fr:Régulateur de Capteur